Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = April 24''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Female | height = 176 cm (5'9") (adult form) | weight = 63 kg (139 lbs.) (adult form) | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = None | previous occupation = 3rd Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army | team = None | previous team = Espada | partner = Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne | base of operations = Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Gamuza | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 245 | anime debut = Episode 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Tomoko Kaneda | english voice = Colleen O'Shaughnessey Stephanie Sheh (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) | spanish voice = }} , originally incorrectly romanized as Neliel Tu Oderschvank, is the former Tres (three) Espada. She is also known as , and she is a small, good-natured, childlike Arrancar. She lives in the desert of Hueco Mundo with her adoptive brothers and former Fracción, Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche, and their pet, Bawabawa. Appearance Nel is a female Arrancar that has hazel eyes and short green hair. In her child form, her eyes incredibly wide, the canines on her lower jaw are larger than usual, and the remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoon-like skull which sits on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown with a hood which covers her entire body. Her adult form is that of a fully-formed curvacious woman with long waving green-blue hair, retaining similar features to her child form, including the scar and the crimson line that runs across her face, but her bottom canines aren't quite as pronounced. Her gown is now torn into a skirt and a top, and her skull mask differs slightly, its features appearing sharper and less cartoonish with a pair of curved horns but still missing some of its teeth. A large "3" is tattooed on her back, indicating that she was the former 3rd Espada. Personality Nel's appearance is in stark contrast to her vocabulary, which contains a number of bizarre phrases and words one wouldn't expect such a small child to know, such as calling her uvula a "throat penis" and referring to herself as a masochist. Ichigo Kurosaki assumes her Hollow companions are responsible for this. Nel and her companions also represent oddities among Hollows, though most Hollows are evil, Nel actually fears Shinigami, assuming they are in fact the evil ones. In spite of this, she develops an attachment to Ichigo and follows him into Las Noches. During their super sentai intro she prefers the name "Thieves: Nel-Don-Pe." She also seems to speak with a lisp in her child form, frequently pronouncing "S"s as "T"s. As Nelliel, she is much more mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent than her child form. She is also relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, as Nnoitra does, then it is merely instinctual and animalistic, and that it makes the challenger look "childish," "unworthy," and "not much of a warrior". Though Nelliel has proven during her last few minutes as a full-fledged Espada that it is 'acceptable' when it involves vengeance, she does not view even that as a reason to fight. Unlike many of the Arrancar, Nelliel is somewhat pacifistic, and according to her Fracción, has despised engaging in combat even when she was still among the upper ranks of the Espada, unless it involves self-defense and protecting those dear to her heart. It is for this reason that Pesche and Dondochakka decided to simply be content with her child form and banished themselves from Las Noches. She refuses to finish off weaker or injured opponents, and will stop fighting them once they've been disabled or incapacitated, a trait shared with Kenpachi Zaraki. As witnessed during her numerous fights with Nnoitra, Nelliel's shown to be relatively calm and silent when fighting, preferring to speak only when spoken to, a rather uncommon trait among most Arrancar. She is even shown to enjoy reading, usually seen reading a book after her mission or after waiting for Nnoitra to wake up after their recent battle. Nelliel's also shown to be a loyal, respectful, and trustworthy warrior, who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his worth. She's also knowledgeable, analytical, easygoing, fairly compassionate (usually towards her friends), humorous in her own right, and exhibits a cheerful, energetic demeanor when off-duty. Although having grown up physically, she somehow retains her child-like affection over Ichigo, best-shown when she unexpectedly bear-hugged him after attacking Nnoitra without realizing that Ichigo was losing consciousness (although the anime's flashback of Nel's accident suggested that she was always somewhat childish outside of combat). History Several years earlier, Nelliel held the rank of 3rd Espada. During her time in that position, she was constantly challenged by Nnoitra Gilga to fights to prove that males are stronger than females. Nnoitra once laid waste to an entire colony of Arrancar, prompting Nelliel to ask him why as he was given no order to do so. Nnoitra stated that no one ever ordered him not to kill them. Nelliel reminded him that Aizen's order were to "seek the Vasto Lorde", she further explained that murdering entire colonies stood against that order. He responds that not everyone is loyal to Aizen and if they resist they are rebels and killing rebels is like helping Aizen. He further reasoned that if he can take them out then they are not Vasto Lorde, stating that he is following orders just fine. He then informs her that she has gotten awfully uptight over a couple hundred hollows. Nelliel suggested that he should think before he speaks, as they themselves were once Hollows just like those he killed; it was their own good fortune that they evolved beyond that, nothing more. Nnoitra taunts her to attack if she felt she could beat him if it made her mad. She plainly responded that she was shocked as even becoming an Arrancar, Nnoitra was nothing more then a child. Nnoitra questioned her comment but is attacked and seemingly knocked unconscious. When he wakes up he sees she is sitting near him reading a book while a dead Hollow lies nearby. He asked her why she helped him, Nelliel simply tells him that she did not 'help him', she simply prevented the Espada from losing a member by putting an end to his suicidal behavior. Nnoitra explains that he can't stand her and she would obviously know that, asking why she keeps following him around. She simply stared at him and stated that its because he was weaker than her.Bleach manga; Chapter 312, page 12-15 Sometime later Nnoitra continued to kill Arrancar and Hollow alike, determining they were unfortunate for facing him. Nelliel noted to him that it was an Arrancar he just killed to which he responded he knew that and wanted to state as a fact something he would only explain once. Something he wanted her to know was that if she insisted to continually follow him around, then no matter who stood in his path, he would not be benevolent or merciful. Sometime later he challenges her to a fight to which Nelliel explains once again that she would not draw her blade against the likes of him. Stating that he will not draw her into his demented world, Nnoitra told her that she was over thinking as the only reason they needed to draw their blades against each other was for the simple sake of drawing their blades. Nelliel noted that she did not understand that reasoning. She then asked what drove his blood lust. Nnoitra simply stated that gasping for his final breath in the heat of battle; to have his entire being defined by that moment was his greatest desire. Nelliel questioned this philosophy, noting that it would be a temporary high. He agreed to the truth of that but stated that nothing else could fill that void. He was given power and he would use it kill anyone standing in his way until he died on his feet, taking in his last breath.Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 1-6 During this time, Nnoitra would constantly challenge Nelliel to battle, each time she would easily defeat him. It was during one of these battle she went to leave and he told her that it was a battle to the finish. When she asked him if he wanted her to finish him off, she told him that she simply refuses and further said him to stop talking all big. She stated that there was a time when they ceased being Human, and became beasts. Now, as Arrancar they had regained their sense of reason. She explained to him that rational people, when going to battle need a reason to fight and he had none. Nnoitra screamed at her that he had a reason, he could not stand her. Nelliel detailed that it wasn't a reason just an instinct as he is a beast and she didn't recognize him as a warrior. Therefore she had no reason to bear the life of someone not a warrior. After Nelliel left, Nnoitra was approached by Tesra Lindocruz who offered him a hand. In response, he threw his Zanpakutō at him, hitting the structure behind the Arrancar. Nnoitra told him not to act friendly with him, and that just because he lost did not mean they were of the same level. When Tesra asked why he had to pick on Nelliel and no other Espada, Nnoitra explained that it was because he hated her, some female being able to outrank, be greater than a man on the battlefield; that was his reason.Bleach manga; Chapter 294, page 5-9 Sometime later, Nnoitra teamed up with Szayel Aporro Granz (who was not an Espada at the time) to perform a sneak attack on Nelliel as well as test a device he created.Bleach anime; Episode 194 As Nelliel was searching for her Fracción, she was confronted by Nnoitra, who asked her if she was looking for something. Nelliel stated it was none of his business and asked if revealing his weapon was a form of intimidation. She advised him to keep it concealed if he didn't want to look weak and moved on. There was an explosion which got Nelliel's attention. Once the smoke settled, she saw the her Fracción, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne, gravely wounded. She turned to Nnoitra and asked him if he forcibly removed their masks as she became enraged.Bleach manga; Chapter 294, page 12-15 They initiated a fight during which a device made by Szayel Aporro created a fake image of Nnoitra and distracted Nelliel. By exploiting the opportunity, Nnoitra attacked Nelliel and hit her from behind, causing her a wound to her head and her mask to break on the front left side. The attack scarred her forehead and left her unconscious.Bleach anime; Episode 194, These events are only elaborated on in the anime. He took her unconscious body and stated that she would probably call this an act of a beast but it didn't matter any to him. He was approached from behind by Szayel who asked if there was anything else to which Nnoitra responded that his job was already over. Szayel asked him if he needed to be so cold as they had worked as partner and that he should at least be allowed to admire their end. Nnoitra detailed that he didn't remember being his partner and they just happened to have the same motives. Nnoitra threw Nelliel off the side of Las Noches so that he could increase his power by the time she returned.Bleach manga; Chapter 294, page 17-19 Nnoitra told Szayel that they were going, but Szayel told him that he would appreciate if he lost the presumptuous tone. Nnoitra snapped back that he wasn't even an Espada. Szayel stated that if not for the equipment that he prepared, Nnoitra wouldn't even have had the chance to attack Nelliel. Nnoitra then asked if he should really be speaking to him that way. He looks over the side of Las Noches at Nelliel and her Fracción's prone bodies and was surprised as she had reverted into a child. Szayel noted that he had not anticipated this and he had never seen anything like it before. He deduced that her Reiatsu was leaking out of the wound on her mask, shrinking her spiritual body as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, page 1-3 Afterward, Pesche and Dondochakka vowed that they would protect this newly weakened Nel at any cost. They took the roles of her playful older brothers, never revealing to her their true identities or her own identity for fear of her memories coming back. According to Pesche, this was because she had always hated fighting, and in her child form she was spared from it.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, page 4-6 Plot Hueco Mundo arc Nel is first seen being chased by Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne, and Bawabawa. While Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida are running to Las Noches to save Orihime Inoue, they come across Nel and think she is a young human being chased by three hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 19 After Ichigo and his friends attack the three, Nel yells at him to stop being mean to them. Ichigo then realizes that Nel is actually a Hollow herself and not a Human.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 1-4 They all then apologize to Ichigo and his friends because they didn't think their game of "eternal pursuit" would cause such a misunderstanding and they all introduce themselves. Nel tells Ichigo that Dondochakka and Pesche are her brothers and Bawabawa is their pet. Ichigo is confused by this as he's never heard of Arrancar having siblings. Dondochakka explains that he just found Nel lying around and that he just had to become her brother. Everyone then decides to ride Bawabawa to get to Las Noches faster.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 7-9 On the way there Ichigo questions if they are really Arrancar since they have a different feel then the ones he met in the human world. Nel explains that the ones who went to the Human world were Numeros, who are Arrancar who are at least as strong as Menos Grande. She continues to explain that they are ruled by the Espada and are combat experts who are "filthy bugs". She then notices that Ichigo is not like an Arrancar either because of his lack of mask and black clothes. Ichigo then tells her he's a Shinigami and that causes to Nel to panic thinking that they will all get killed if they go to Las Noches. All of a sudden Runuganga, the guardian of the white sands, appears and confronts Nel and her friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 10-12 Runuganga explains that he got information from Las Noches about people invading and that Nel joining with them is unforgivable and Nel tries to explain that she isn't with them. All of a sudden, Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō and splits Runuganga's head in half. Ichigo believes he's won, but Runuganga gets back up and brings his head back together. Nel explains that he is all of the sand in the area and that he can always come back together. Ichigo, realizing he can't be beaten, decides to escape and think of a strategy. Runuganga says he won't allow that though and forms a massive pit in the sand that starts sucking them down. Ichigo asks Nel if he has a weakness and she explains it's water and he asks where their going to find that. All of sudden a huge blast of ice comes and completely freezes Runuganga. The ice breaks and kills Runuganga. Ichigo looks to see who did that and finds Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 13-20 Ichigo jumps off of Bawabawa and goes to meet Rukia and Renji. Nel is panicked by this continuing to think that Shinigami are bad.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, pages 8-9 Ichigo returns with Rukia and Renji and they begin riding Bawabawa again.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 13 They eventually make it to the side of Las Noches and break into the palace with force.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, pages 19-23 .]] Ichigo and his group break into Las Noches and split into five directions, leaving Nel and her brothers behind. The siblings decide to follow Ichigo but get lost. Nel is the only one who catches up to Ichigo, arriving just in time to be confronted by Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, a Privaron Espada with a number of #103.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, page 19 When Dordoni tries to fire a Cero blast at Ichigo, Nel steps in, absorbing the blast and firing it back. Enraged, Dordoni attacks Nel, who is then saved by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page 22-29 Ichigo apologizes to her for holding back his power, which caused her to step in and get hurt. Dordoni then makes an attempt at attacking Nel further to goad Ichigo into using his Hollowfication. Outraged Ichigo places Nel down and Hollowfies attacking and defeating Dordonni with ease, as Nel looks on.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 1-19 Dordoni later wakes up to a drooling Nel who is using her "saliva" to heal his wounds. He then explains to Ichigo and Nel why he has faced them and then goes to attack them again even though he has already lost. Ichigo swiftly takes him down and leaves with Nel.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 2-11 During her trip further into Las Noches with Ichigo, she witnesses his clashes with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada. After Ichigo finishes off Grimmjow, they are suddenly attacked by none other than Nnoitra Gilga, the 5th Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, page 1-14 As they fight, Nnoitra notices Nel, recognizes her stating she has become pathetic and asks if her broken mask aches. Ichigo then questions how does Nnoitra know Nel.Bleach manga; Chapter 289, page 12-15 Nnoitra explains that he wondered why she was here figuring Ichigo brought her but states he realizes now Ichigo brought her not knowing who she really was. Ichigo is confused not knowing what Nnoitra means so the Espada explains that she is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, an ex-Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 289, page 18-20 Nel tries to deny the accusation prompting Nnoitra to step on her but Ichigo blocks the attack and while Ichigo is telling Nel to not worry, he is kicked himself and is sent flying. Nnoitra comments that it does seem as though she has lost her memory, but after getting her head broken its no wonder she has forgotten all that has happened. Ichigo questions what does he mean broken, Nnoitra explains as he picks Nel up by her head that he is the one broke her head. Ichigo yells at him to stop and becomes enraged charging at him but Nnoitra counters only for Ichigo to get in close and slash him down the center of his chest. But Ichigo then realizes his blade has made contact but has done nothing. Nnoitra asks if he has already forgotten that there is no way he can cut him with that blade. He then kicks Ichigo again sending him further away, explaining that Nel always made him mad just like Ichigo is doing right now, thus why he broke her head from behind and threw her out of Las Noches. Ichigo screams at him to let her go and rushes to attack him but Nnoitra counters and throws Nel away in the process. As he goes over to a wounded Ichigo he states that its time to end this as he grabs Ichigo's sword arm and breaks his wrist. Seeing Ichigo hurt triggers Nel's transformation into her original form much to Nnoitra's surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 290 Nnotira states that she has returned to her original form. Before he realizes it she uses Sonído to move Ichigo to a safe distance away from him. After a small talk with Ichigo who reassures her they are still friends, Nel resolves to face Nnoitra. Though Ichigo is uncertain at first, it is revealed her former rank as 3rd Espada. Nelliel rushes to attack Nnoitra and cuts him across the chest before he can react, surprising him entirely. He tries to attack her but she effortlessly kicks his Zanpakutō away, pushing him off balance and sending him a distance away from her. He eventually stops himself and fires a Cero at her, causing Ichigo to scream out trying to warn her. Nelliel simply places her hand up stopping the blast entirely much to Nnoitra's surprise. She then sucks the entire blast into her mouth fires a Cero Doble at him causing a large explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 291 Tesra lets Orihime go as he runs off to aid his master but no sooner than he does that he is sent flying away into nearby debris.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, page 2 & 5 Nnoitra appears injured along his right side, asking Tesra who told him to let go of that woman to which he apologizes. Nnoitra smiles at Nelliel and asks what is wrong, he was hit by a Cero that she absorbed and then added her own to it... so why is he still alive? He notes that her face is asking that. He then admits that he forgot about her Cero Doble, her trademark technique. He then explains to her that she doesn't get it as she has forgotten one thing. Since she left Las Noches, he asks her how many years have passed since she disappeared? He then states that she shouldn't think the power of the current Espada is the same as when she was an Espada and that the number on her back is meaningless now.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, page 1-8 .]] The two Arrancar continue to battle with both facing each other evenly.Bleach manga; Chapter 293, page 18-20 As they fight Nnoitra asks if she remembers calling him a beast and even saying their strengths weren't even. He then gloats asking how does it feel being beaten to death by the same beast.Bleach manga; Chapter 294, page 10-11 Nelliel then kicks his Zanpakutō away as Nnoitra goads her, Nelliel tells him its such a pity as it will be difficult to transform again after only just returning to her original form. Therefore she didn't want to resort to it, and she begins to release her Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, page 16-17 Nnoitra realizing what she is doing moves to stop her but isn't fast enough and is forced back by the release of reiatsu. He is quickly overwhelmed as Nelliel uses her "Lanzador Verde" technique which he tries to stop with his Zanpakutō but the attack succeeds on getting through regardless slamming him against a slab or rock.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 1-9 Nelliel goes to Nnoitra and tells him that its over but he should not despair as she will not take his life. In an instance she reverts back into a child to everyone's surprise. Nnoitra steps on her and laughs then kicks her prompting an enraged Ichigo to attack again, only to be slammed into the ground. After getting bored with fighting Ichigo he commands Tesra to finish him off, to which Tesra releases his Zanpakutō and proceeds to beat Ichigo mercilessly. Nnoitra then forces her to watch as Ichigo is brutalized.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, page 1-7 She is soon healed by Orihime when Kenpachi Zaraki arrives to fight Tesra, then Nnoitra. It can be assumed she might have regained her memories yet again as she locked eyes with Nnoitra and says his name as he dies. But when Coyote Starrk suddenly appears to kidnap Orihime, she remains on the battlefield as Ichigo leaves to rescue her. Powers & Abilities Child Form : Her saliva seems to possess some form of weak healing power. It is activated by her reaching into her mouth and massaging her uvula, causing her to vomit. The vomit has a similar appearance to saliva, leading her to believe that it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 2-5 Cero Doble: A unique ability to swallow enemy attacks and fire them back with a more powerful force exceeding that of the original hit, indicated by the eyes on her skull mask glowing, although using it seems to exhaust her. Unlike in her original form, Nel does not mix the swallowed Cero with her own; instead, she simply sends it back.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page : She is able to accelerate her movements with what seems to be a rudimentary form of Sonído, which she refers to as . When she uses this Sonído form, her mask's eyes glow. Original Form Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a former Espada, Nelliel has much experience at fighting, showing hardly any effort in her advanced use of swordsmanship. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She easily defeated Nnoitra a number of times, who is a highly proficient swordsman in his own right.Bleach manga; Chapter 293-295 Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, Nelliel has shown herself to be a quite powerful fighter. During her battle against Nnoitra, she was shown able to skillfully dodge and counter his attacks. She was also shown using her swordsmanship in conjunction with her hand-to-hand combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 295, page 17 Sonído Master: Her speed has greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position and was able to repeatedly sneak up on and effortlessly avoid Nnoitra with her speed. She was also able to easily take the badly hurt Ichigo to a safer place during one of Nnoitra's attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 7-8 Cero Doble: She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, but now performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitra, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent . While her child form severely limits her Arrancar powers, she is still powerful enough to absorb and redirect a Cero blast from a Privaron Espada-class Arrancar in its released form, though the effort seems to tire her immediately. In her original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, owing to the fact that she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power, as befits the former third Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 17-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 192 Hierro: Nelliel, while in her original form, has Hierro befitting the strength of an Espada. It is strong enough to allow Nelliel to counter Nnoitra's blade with a kick, and showing no signs of injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 291; page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 295, page 17 Enhanced Strength: Her strength is greatly increased, fitting with her former position. With her great physical strength, Nelliel is capable of fending off attacks from even gigantic weapons like Nnoitra's, launching her opponent several meters away with a single punch and slicing the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar opponent effortlessly in one swing of her Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 14 She is also capable of stopping Nnoitra's Cero barehanded.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 17 Immense Spiritual Power: As the former third Espada, Nelliel has a grand amount of spiritual energy, powerful enough for her Fracción to sense it from a large distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 1-2 Renji even stated that her spiritual power was close to Ichigo's, confusing the two for a moment. High Intellect: While in her original form, she is shown to be quite intelligent. Having a great understanding of combat and the forms, and methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. She also has a philosophy on life that provides a code of honor, respect, and mercy. However, her child-like antics can sometimes block her intelligence, latching onto Ichigo, who was clearly injured, to the point where he passed out, then latched onto him again. Bleach manga; Chapter 292; page 4-5 Zanpakutō : Her Zanpakutō has a green sheath and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back (somewhat similar to Nnoitra's). *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Nel holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakutō and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that greatly affects the surrounding vicinity. In her new form, Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur complete with a black horse's tail. Her hollow masks horns become longer and more curved and also extends slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by armored white spaulders that come across the shoulder blade to the neck, she has white armored elbow guards and white armored gauntlets. The parts of the arm that aren't covered by armor are covered with a black material as well as her hands. There is a white armored ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, pages 4-5 She is one of the few Arrancar known to have a weapon after her release (the releases of most Arrancar de-materializes their weapons upon their true forms being unleashed). All these features grant her the overall appearance of a medieval knight or a jouster. :Resurrección Special Ability: The only attack she has used in this form so far is Lanzador Verde. The full extent of Gamuza's abilities are still unknown. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in her released form, her might increases further. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in her released state, her spiritual power increases significantly. :* : Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill inflicting extreme piercing damage. The technique is powerful enough to push back Nnoitra as well as break his Zanpakutō that he was using to block the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 6-9, The name is also a misnomer since the lance, when thrown, emits violet energy in the anime. Fracción is a large, spotted, humanoid Arrancar with a tiki mask and compound eyes. He appears to speak with a Yakuza-style accent (Mafia in the Dubbed episodes)- often ending his sentences with "dont'cha know" ("know what I'm talkin' 'bout?" in the dubbed episodes) - and is fairly tame in comparison to other Hollows. Despite his menacing appearance, he is prone to tear-filled outbursts at the slightest provocation, usually when he's worried about something. is a seemingly harmless, humanoid Arrancar whose mask resembles an insectoid head with a large pair of mandibles. He wears an eye patch and a loincloth. His Hollow hole is slightly lower than normal, positioned near his stomach instead of his chest. He and Dondochakka were once Nel Tu's Fracción, but had their masks forcibly removed by Nnoitra Gilga and Szayel Aporro Granz, and were left for dead with Nel. After realizing that their master had reverted to a defenseless child, he and Dondochakka pledged to protect her. According to Pesche, they hid their true identities from Nel because they feared not doing so might cause her memories to come back. Neither of them wanted this, because Nelliel strongly disliked fighting, and in her child form, she would no longer have to fight. He and Dondochakka spent the following time traveling around Hueco Mundo, keeping Nel amused with games like eternal tag, while still training (probably without her knowledge) to better protect her. is a giant, eel-like hollow whose mask consists of a simple plate on his head with a pair of horns. He is a parasite that Dondochakka keeps inside him if not out, giving him a particular Fracción-state. He acts as both a pet and transportation for Pesche, Dondochakka, and Nel Tu. Bawabawa tends to get upset for not being included in the group's super sentai-styled introduction sequences. Censorship Due to censorship, Nel's clothes, in her adult form, were altered slightly between the manga and the anime. The manga clearly shows the lower curves of Nel's breasts while her top is extended in the anime so that the curves of her breasts were covered. Appearances in Other Media Nelliel is a playable character in a few of the newer Bleach games, first appearing in Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 in her child form. She also appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 in her child and adult form, and Bleach: Versus Crusade in her adult and Resurrección forms; and Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 in her child, adult and Resurrección forms. She also has her own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The two vocal tracks are entitled Kokoro Oasis and Every Fight!. Trivia * In the English version of the anime, Nelliel's child form doesn't speak with a lisp. She does, however, call Ichigo "Itsygo" at times. * In the Bleach Manga, Nel clearly has green hair but in the Anime, her hair is blue-green in color. Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Yep! Nel's a serious maso-kiss, so it no fun if I don't cry a lil!"Bleach manga; Chapter 246, page 7 *(To Orihime Inoue) "Itsygo's out dere fightin' for you! Why're ya acting like yer afraid of Itysgo? Din't you say Itsygo's a nice person?! Well yer right! Nel tinks he's nice too! Itsygo's so nice, when he heard Ulquiorra say yer name, he charged right at 'im! Itsygo is a human! But den he became a Shinigami, an' even put on dat mask and used dat dangerous power! Dere's no way Itsygo isn't gettin' hurt! He's gotta be sufferin'! But Itsygo's usin' his powers and gettin' injured all cuz he's fightin' for you! What's-- What's gonna happen if ya don't cheer for Itsygo?!"Bleach manga; Chapter 283, page 12-14 * (To Nnoitra Gilga) "There was a time when we ceased to be Human and became beasts. And then in becoming Arrancar, we regained our capacity for reason. One who possesses reason should require a reason to fight."Bleach manga; Chapter 294, page 6 * (To Nnoitra Gilga) "You are a beast. I cannot accept you as a warrior. I have no desire to be burdened with the life of one who is no warrior."Bleach manga; Chapter 294, page 7 * (To Nnoitra Gilga) "Carrying a weapon on your shoulder is threatening behaviour. If you truly wish to appear strong, hide your weapon as you walk."Bleach manga; Chapter 294, page 12 *(To Nnoitra Gilga) "This isn't a reason to fight! But you hurt people who were very dear to me! And you're going to pay for it!"Bleach anime; Episode 194. Anime only References Navigation de:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck es:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck fr:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Female